<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gettin' Triggy With It by fromthenorthernskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126944">Gettin' Triggy With It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthenorthernskies/pseuds/fromthenorthernskies'>fromthenorthernskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I really like writing French-speaking characters, Kiara wants to drown and hates math, Kyne's a smartass but we been knew, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, all aboard the Kyara Express, bonus points for special Québecois swears, choo choo, don't mind me, i'm back on my bullshit, once again, this is just me spreading the agenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthenorthernskies/pseuds/fromthenorthernskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You call that flirting? I’ve seen my cis straight brother do better,” snorted a light female voice. Kiara was startled, but was also certain the voice wasn’t the one of the senior girl in front of her, and there was no one else close to her. That could only mean… Oh, the audacity of this bitch.</p><p>OR</p><p>The soulmate AU where you can hear the voice of your soulmate in your head, and they somewhat have access to your thoughts. Unless you decide to block them, that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiara/Kyne (Drag Race)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. J'irai droit sur ton coeur (Kiara)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/gifts">dollalpaca</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. I'm back with this angsty cute thing.<br/>Soulmates AU because that's my b r a n d.<br/>I don't know what came over me, but y'all better not be complaining!! </p><p>Gifted to the wonderful @dollalpaca, since she is the one steering this train since the start like a pro. Love you kiddo, enjoy the content ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiara Schatzi heard about how soulmates were supposedly the little voice inside the head of people. Sometimes they were helpful, and sometimes they were just there to help procrastinate. Everyone around her had a pretty funny relationship with their own soulmates. Usually, people were able to speak to their bonded as soon as they got into their teens - provided that both sides wanted to freely talk, that is.  </p><p> </p><p>It was just her luck that her soulmate had taken <em> years </em> to manifest consciously. It was like if the other had made sure Kiara wouldn’t hear them. As such, the French Canadian only heard vague mumbles and some equations whenever she tried really hard to concentrate on it. Once, she was sure she heard the girl - okay, she didn’t wanna assume anything but the voice <em> did </em> sound like a woman and honestly, her lesbian heart was happy she was. Otherwise it would have been awkward - speak in a different language she took days to decipher. Kiara spent nights on the internet trying to figure out which language it was - she wanted to learn it, in case her soulmate didn’t speak French. Or English. </p><p> </p><p>Not that the brunette needed to learn Tagalog. The voice <em> did </em>speak English. The conscious - or not, who knows - voice of her soulmate manifested, much to her absolute horror and the other girl’s delight, during her first year of university, when she was trying to flirt with a cute senior business major. As Kiara was berating herself over how awkward she was being, she only heard what could be considered a loud voice right in her ears, surrounding her. </p><p> </p><p>“You call that flirting? I’ve seen my cis straight brother do better,” snorted a light female voice. Kiara was startled, but was also certain the voice wasn’t the one of the senior girl in front of her, and there was no one else close to her. That could only mean… Oh, the <em> audacity </em> of this bitch. </p><p> </p><p>Focusing herself, Kiara tried to temper her rising frustration with her supposed soulmate. “Well, well, well, look at who decided to show up after nineteen years. Took your sweet time, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, they weren’t exactly starting on the best footing for people destined for each other. <em> Just her luck.  </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Regardless of this small fact, Kiara was now stuck at her last exam of the year, and the one that would actually decide if she graduated or got stuck back another year. Of course, it had to be the one about linear algebra. Apparently, you needed that to be a computer science major. If the French Canadian had known, she would have changed majors. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for her - or not - Kyne was a math major. </p><p> </p><p>Kyne Santos was <em> allegedly </em> her soulmate. Apparently, the universe did <em> sometimes </em> mess up and assign shitty fated people, because there was no way in hell they were getting along. Since their first meeting three years ago, they had barely tolerated each other, never making an effort to get to know the other more through the internet or, <em> God forbid </em>, in person. </p><p> </p><p>First, they had little to nothing in common: Kiara was a computer science major; Kyne had majored in pure mathematics like a madwoman. Kiara was an average student at best; Kyne was not only at the top of class, but she was on the dean’s list <em> and </em> had a prestigious scholarship that Kiara absolutely didn’t Google one night out of spite. While Kiara wanted to go out and have fun, Kyne liked to stay inside, alone in fluffy pyjamas, and criticizing all of the French Canadian’s decisions. Kiara liked to think she was kind, charming and empathic; and Kyne seemed to be the clear opposite, as she was all sharp edges, had no tact and had as much emotional depth as a brick. </p><p> </p><p>Second, they might have been living in the same country, but Québec City and Kitchener-Waterloo were nothing alike. Even if they were in Canada, the 900-something kilometers that separated their cities made sure they’d never see each other casually. That was fine with both of them - finally something they agreed on - but Kiara couldn’t help the longing she sometimes felt for the slightly older woman. Especially when she saw all her friends be happy with their own soulmates, both via their telepathic bond or when they were together. But she’d never admit that to Kyne. The Filipina was insufferable enough as it was. </p><p> </p><p>And third, Kiara had never gotten over their first “meeting” when she made a fool of herself in front of an upperclassman because of her goddamned soulmate. Kyne had also never gotten over the shrill laugh she had let out, and regularly mentioned it to the poor computer science major who desperately wanted to forget. Since then, she had refused to actually flirt again and was painfully single, stuck with a soulmate that prefered to laugh at her demise rather than actually make an effort to know her.</p><p> </p><p>However, even with all that? Kiara was now used to having Kyne’s light voice inside her head. Even if she was a pain in the ass, most of the time. The Ontarian was snarky, and deadpan, and so <em> goddamn </em> stubborn at times, but Kiara couldn’t deny how smart the Filipina was. And that’s exactly what she needed now, to pass her stupid exam. </p><p> </p><p>Kiara couldn’t believe she was about to do this, but did she really have a choice? She had spent the whole night up studying, downing energy drinks after energy drinks, and still didn’t have a clue about how the Gaussian elimination worked. The tall woman had barely managed to scrape for a C grade all semester, and now it was going downhill. Swallowing her bruised ego and shattered pride, she took a deep breath. <em> Only one hour left. She needs to help me </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Kyne? Can you help me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kiara would have smashed her head on the desk at how desperate she could feel herself be - and she <em> knew </em> Kyne would clock it in 0.3 seconds, because it was <em> Kyne </em> and she was just like that. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really have that much trouble with the material? I was up all night hearing you make mistakes! I need my sleep too, bitch, exam season is upon us all!” </p><p> </p><p>Kiara audibly gasped, getting instantly shushed by her fellow classmates. She apologized with a shy smile for disturbing them, and concentrated once again. “Kyne, for fucks’ sake, why didn’t you <em> fucking </em> help me last night then? <em> Calisse, je sais que - </em>” Kiara took a breath, already at her wit’s end with it, before starting again in English, slowly. “I know you dislike me, but we’re stuck together, regardless of what you want, so please, can you just, like, work with me? I really need to pass this exam to graduate, or I’ll have to wait a whole year just to take it again!” </p><p> </p><p>Kyne was oddly silent for a long time and Kiara was almost afraid the older woman would hide her voice from her consciousness once again - because if the Ontarian had managed to hide from her until they were nineteen, she could surely do so again - and felt scared for a second. She didn’t want that. Even if Kyne disliked her, she quite enjoyed hearing the random quips of the Filipina throughout the day; she liked hearing the stupid songs stuck in her head; she admired the older one’s ability to rush through equations like it was made for kids. Kiara liked her - it wasn’t a surprise, they were soulmates after all, and she heard her voice daily for three years. It was the same for Kyne - so why didn’t the future mathematician like her back? At least as friends?! </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate you -” started Kyne slowly, getting interrupted by a loud “<em> I said disliked! </em> ”, and Kiara could <em> feel </em> the other groan in irritation, “I don’t <em> dislike </em> you,” sharply emphasized the Ontarian. “I just… Look. I’ll help you, okay? You deserve to graduate, I heard you work too much for it to fail now. Besides, I <em> guess... </em> I should have helped you last night.” </p><p> </p><p>Kiara raised an eyebrow, curious, with a light smirk making its way on her lips. “Are you apologizing to me? What happened to Kyne, what have you done with her?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! God! You’re so irritating. Now, do you want my help or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Kiara acquiesced, ready to hear the other’s explanations. This was as close to a relationship - or anything close to it - she would get from Kyne, she guessed. It made her feel like shit. But she pushed it to the back of her head, trying to make sense of Kyne’s tips on linear algebra to at least save her school year. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Turns out, Kyne was an incredible teacher - managing to coach Kiara to finish her exam in time, even with a few minutes to spare. Unlike the start of the semester, the tall woman felt like she had understood the material. And that was with a teacher whose first language wasn’t even her own. Surprising her, Kyne had actually spoken a bit of French into the lesson, when Kiara was struggling with translating the mathematical terms correctly or explaining the problems in the exam. <em>When had Kyne even learned French?!</em> <em>Why bother?! </em></p><p> </p><p>Kiara should have expected it, as Kyne thrived in any academic situation: it seemed normal that she would also be talented at teaching, <em> and </em> pick up French perhaps just by hearing her formulate her thoughts in the language. Kyne just had that drive and ambition to be <em> better </em> than anyone, or at least, work towards it. Kiara admired it, having never felt the need to rise above the rest of her class, content in her middle-of-the-pack position. </p><p> </p><p>The Québécoise felt confident to at least pass the exam, and quickly exited the building, the weight on her shoulders less heavy now. The only thing she wanted was to take a quick nap, her eyes bloodshot and her limbs heavy. A part of her wanted to thank Kyne, but the other student had left her just before she gave back her copy to her teacher, saying she had her own exam to take. Kiara hoped the woman was doing well, getting more and more surprised to see how Kyne had selflessly helped her, even when she was supposed to take her own exams. Even geniuses like Kyne had to study, right? Right?! <em> Later </em>, she thought absentmindedly, almost instantly falling asleep on her parents’ couch. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kiara was awoken a few hours later by her parents loudly making dinner in the nearby kitchen and groaned. She quickly rubbed the sleep off her dark eyes with her palms, and took her phone, realizing she had slept through numerous alerts. Mostly Facebook, Instagram and Twitter notices, she disregarded them at first, until one got her attention. The tall woman frowned, gathering her brown hair back in a ponytail before clicking on the Instagram one. </p><p> </p><p><b>From</b>: online.kyne / 4:37pm</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I meant what I said, by the way. I don’t hate you. I just don’t know how to act around you - or around your thoughts, I guess. You’re so carefree and kind, it rattles me. I’m just your opposite. I don’t want to give people ammunition to hurt me. So… I guess, even less when they’re my soulmate.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry I gave you the impression of disliking you or our situation. I was just angry that I had no control over it and I decided for the both of us that it was better if we never, you know… got to know each other more.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But the last three years made me understand how much I missed out when I decided, at twelve, after hearing you wish for a pony on your birthday, that it would be best if we never communicated. And that year, for Christmas, I was given a book on how to practice my control on my thoughts. And I never heard from you again. Did you even get the pony?!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t answer. I’ll ask you again when I come see you. Or when you come down in Ontario. I’m sure you have the stupidest endearing accent. God. You’re gonna pop out of place here, you’re already looking like a model. Screw this, I’m coming to your city. I practiced my French by hearing your thoughts, it will be enough. Also, if you ever laugh at my accent I’m never talking to you again. You know I can.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> PS: I looked through your pictures. Should have told me you were this cute, now I’m glad I actually made you screw up with that business major girl 😜 Guess you’re stuck with me instead!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> PPS: I finish school in three days. Am I allowed to come and make amends after that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> PPPS: I hope your exam went well. If you have anything below a B+, I’m calling this relationship a bust and quitting school (which would be a shame because I’m gonna be the valedictorian).  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Kyne ❤️ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mon coeur, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? Tu pleures?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiara frowned, a hand swiftly going to her cheeks to find them humid, much like her mother had told her. Why was she crying? It was the best day of her stupid life. Without having much control, she started scrolling her soulmate’s Instagram, seeing for the first time the dumb face that made her lose her mind so many times in the last few years. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maman, ça te dérange si mon âme soeur vient me voir?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for her mother to nod with enthusiasm, her father in the background smiling at them, Kiara laughed shakily before concentrating. </p><p> </p><p>“Three days, Kyne. You made me wait for three years, I’m not giving you more.” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe the universe was right when they paired up people, after all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pour toi j'attendrai dépassé l'aurore (Kyne)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyne couldn’t help it - she saw red. It was her soulmate, that Frenchie was hers, regardless of what Kyne didn’t want to do with her. Besides, the other student had rudely interrupted her Netflix marathon. American Horror Story wasn’t going to watch itself. Without thinking, she snorted inwardly. “You call that flirting? I’ve seen my cis straight brother do better.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the point of view chapter of Kyne instead of Kiara's. <br/>I hope y'all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyne Santos heard it all. Soulmates this, soulmates that. She didn’t care. She didn’t need nor want one; she didn’t want to put her heart in chains for a random person. She didn’t want her life to depend on someone destined to be with her. With all her luck, she’d get a stupid, bitchy one, regardless of their gender. That was inacceptable. Besides, she had other things to do: mainly, concentrating on her studies. Kyne didn’t even need to work </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as she was just doing homeworks and essays for rich students who threw all their allowance at her just so they could scrape for a B average, pleasing their parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small brunette had heard a voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> early inside her head. It started with mumbles, and then it quickly grew louder during her first year of high school. She wasn’t able to understand much - it was clearly someone who spoke French, but she picked up a few English words here and there. Kyne only wished they were living in Québec, in France, or anywhere else other than Ontario. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she would stick around to validate it. As soon as the somewhat squeaky voice - okay, it definitely was a girl - started to become louder in her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking for a stupid pony for Christmas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kyne was out. Yep. Just like that, she decided that if she couldn’t control </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> was destined to her, she would control </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would interact. That meant cutting it off before it was unbearable. So, she did the only logical thing in her twelve years old mind: she threw herself on the internet, spending days investigating forums and scientific articles on how to avoid her soulmate. She even went as far as to ask her parents for a book on the subject for Christmas. They got it for her - after all, they wanted their child invested in her studies, not love. A win/win situation for everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, she still continued to pay more attention to her French classes afterwards. Just in case. But Kyne never heard the squeaky girly voice again, unless she was distracted or </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much - which barely happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in control, not destiny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…That was until Kyne had just celebrated her twentieth birthday and </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard </span>
  </em>
  <span>it once again. This time, the voice was no longer squeaky - it was soft, and spoke in a hard-to-follow mix of French and English. Kyne would have prefered if the other just stuck with either one of them - having the woman jump from one language to the other was confusing the hell out of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that wasn’t what was holding her attention - it was the whole situation. The other woman was berating herself about how she couldn’t flirt for shit with the super cute business major senior. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyne couldn’t help it - she saw red. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> soulmate, that Frenchie was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, regardless of what Kyne didn’t want to do with her. Besides, the other student had rudely interrupted her Netflix marathon. American Horror Story wasn’t going to watch itself. Without thinking, she snorted inwardly. “You call that flirting? I’ve seen my cis straight brother do better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soft voice didn’t make her wait long enough. “Well, well, well, look at who decided to show up after nineteen years. Took your sweet time, huh?” Kyne could somehow sense her irritation, and felt a sharp tug at her heartstrings, before promptly refusing to answer again for days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, they weren’t exactly starting on the best footing for people destined for each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just her luck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After hearing her speak for the first time, the other student - a computer science major - was continuously trying to poke her, making her voice louder than she was able to, thinking about random stuff; anything to make Kyne react. Not that the small brunette responded much to Kiara’s teasing throughout the years. Except that she now had stupid Québécois commercial jingles stuck in her head, thanks to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiara Schatzi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>allegedly</span>
  </em>
  <span> her soulmate. Apparently, the universe did </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess up and assign shitty fated people, because there was no way in hell they were getting along. Since their first meeting three years ago, they had barely tolerated each other, never making an effort to get to know the other more through the internet or, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God forbid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyne had to admit: the last part was mostly because of her. Because God knows Kiara had tried to make them talk, regardless of their apparent differences. Kiara was determined; but the Ontarian was nothing if not stubborn, and she hadn’t ignored the Québécoise for almost a decade just to suddenly make amends in university. She didn’t want a soulmate, she didn’t need a stupid computer science major, lover of makeup, all-around connaisseur of Degrassi </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even want someone in her life - she had spent all her high school time single, and the same went for university. Kyne didn’t care, she wasn’t interested - and people were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn </span>
  </em>
  <span>immature. It wasn’t like she never got offers, from both girls and boys. She just turned them down everytime. Nobody would own her, not if the student had a word in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If she was 100% honest, one of her favourite things to do was to criticize every decision her French Canadian soulmate did. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kiara was </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She always got into some stupid shenanigans, and then Kyne judged her. It was a routine they had perfected, three years down the line. Kiara went out, did a stupid thing - like jumping into a pool at a party with a pretty dress </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> her cellphone - and Kyne inevitably judged her. But she also made sure the girl would come home safely and put her phone into a bowl of rice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that she cared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just that she didn’t want to have her death on her conscience or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how it had started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, here they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyne had the irresistible need to make sure Kiara was alright, in every stupid aspects of her life. Even when the computer science senior was having a rough time with linear algebra - basic one at that - the night before her big exam. Kyne was deep into her own exam week, but she could barely concentrate, with the other student swearing in French at every problem she encountered. This went on all night, and even when Kyne thought the woman would head to bed, she didn’t. She stayed up, and with her, the Ontarian did too. Kiara’s thoughts were far too loud to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That left the math major to roll in her bed all night, grumpily debating between actually helping her soulmate or try to not actually snap at the younger one to let her </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep. Eventually, the second part won, Kyne knowing she would probably hurt the woman more than help her if she decided to talk. Stubbornly, she turned back all her attention to her own material for her afternoon exam. She could sleep while the Québécoise took her exam, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t mean she didn’t regret not helping Kiara, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just wouldn’t admit it out loud - or in thoughts, for all that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyne? Can you help me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small brunette almost fell down in her shower as she heard her soulmate reach out to her. Kiara seemed desperate, and Kyne felt her heart get louder, beating uncomfortably against her ribcage. Fortunately, Kiara couldn’t see her - it would have been awkward. Reaching for a towel, Kyne gracelessly exited the bathroom, and went straight for her desk, where her math things were located. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really have that much trouble with the material? I was up all night hearing you make mistakes! I need my sleep too, bitch, exam season is upon us all!” She almost cringed at her own snark, but she couldn’t help it - she wasn’t going to let Kiara ruin her. Also, she was sleepy, and she got grumpy whenever she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds, she almost recoiled at the answer she got. “Kyne, for fucks’ sake, why didn’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> help me last night then? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calisse, je sais que -</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The girl was silent for a moment, probably formulating her next sentence in English instead, not knowing Kyne was somewhat speaking French. How could she? They didn’t talk. “I know you dislike me, but we’re stuck together, regardless of what you want, so please, can you just, like, work with me? I really need to pass this exam to graduate, or I’ll have to wait a whole year just to take it again!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyne frowned, harshly pressing the heel of her palms under her eyes. What could she even say to that? Her soulmate thought she hated her. Great. Incredible. At the same time, could Kiara really be blamed? She had tried, but Kyne had been unwavering. She was scared. She was scared of the hold she felt Kiara had on her already, with them barely speaking. How bad would it get if they started talking? Meeting? If she was honest with herself, she loved hearing the stupid French jingles stuck in her head all day; she liked hearing the younger swear in French with so much imagination; she admired Kiara’s ability to just let things go and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yes, hurt at times, but also love endlessly. Kyne appreciated her - it wasn’t a surprise, they were soulmates after all, and she heard her voice daily for three years. So why couldn’t she just admit it and have a stupid friendship with the other student?! It was time for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mea culpa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you -” started Kyne slowly, getting interrupted by a loud “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I said disliked!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, and the math major groaned out loud in irritation, “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dislike</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” sharply emphasized the Ontarian. “I just… Look. I’ll help you, okay? You deserve to graduate, I heard you work too much for it to fail now. Besides, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess...</span>
  </em>
  <span> I should have helped you last night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyne could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the curiosity and surprise of Kiara even with their 900-something kilometers between them. “Are you apologizing to me? What happened to Kyne, what have you done with her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ontarian rolled her eyes. Kiara was smirking, she was sure. Would she look cute doing it?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Wait, where does this come from? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not that she had imagined how the younger looked for the last three years. Not at all. She almost instantly retorted. “Nothing! God! You’re so irritating. Now, do you want my help or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited for Kiara’s hum of validation, and opened her manuals to the right page. If she was going to help her, she was going to do a goddamned good job or nothing at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyne just hoped this could somehow make up for every time she blew Kiara off in the past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After 50-something minutes, Kyne was sure and certain that Kiara would at least manage a B+ on the final exam. She was that good. Not that Kiara was hard to teach, at her biggest surprise. The youngest had asked valid questions, things that actually made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about her answers, and while Kyne had started begrudgingly, she had quickly warmed up to the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frightened, she realized how they got along seamlessly, even after years of ignoring each other unless it was to bicker like an old married couple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like Kiara once had eloquently said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>calisse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fuck. She wasn’t managing this while trying to keep her A+ grade average during one of her last exams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would have to wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe forever, if Kyne could help it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out, forever was more or less an hour and a half: the time for Kyne to finish her exam, submit it, and promptly exit the building with a brisk pace towards her dorm. It was around 4pm, and the sun was still shining brightly. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to sleep, since she didn’t get any last night thanks to her soulmate, but the small brunette was having a situation right now. Also, her roommates would probably be having a breakdown over exams in the living room, so… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated for a while - but finally decided to come clean. She owned that to Kiara, at least. Afterwards, the girl could decide if she wanted her friendship or something. And after seeing the girl’s profile on Instagram, she definitely hoped the tall, beautiful woman would agree to meet her during summer break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, recklessly hitting send on her Instagram private message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have to wait for long - seeing the other student come online minutes after her message was sent. She bit down on her lip, almost drawing blood, actually afraid of Kiara’s reaction for the first time in her young life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three days, Kyne. You made me wait for three years, I’m not giving you more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyne cheered loudly, her fist pumping in the air, her roommates giving her the side eye. But she didn’t care. She was going to see her soulmate, she could worry about the rest later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the universe was right when they paired up people, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, if you liked it, please leave kudos and comments for the sweet validation.<br/>My tumblr is here: @fromthenorthernskies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>